emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7062/7063 (25th December 2014)
__TOC__ Plot It's Christmas Day and the morning of the wedding. Diane finds Robert at Jack's grave and is left deeply troubled as she worries what he will do next following the recent argument with Andy. Victoria is also stressed, so she leaves Robert a voicemail message warning him to stay away from the ceremony. Aaron's heart breaks for her as he sees the upset Robert has caused and decides to confront him about his behaviour. Aaron's words strike a chord with Robert so he goes to see Andy and apologises for the things he said about Jack and for giving him a black eye. Andy acknowledges his brother's remorse and invites him to the wedding. At the same time, a drunken and heartbroken Bernice is at a low and heads with purpose to Andy's house. Later, the congregation awaits Katie's arrival at the church, but a dramatic entrance by Bernice threatens to halt proceedings and Robert's actions sabotage Andy and Katie's chance of happiness. As Bernice screams abuse at the congregation, Diane tries to get her back together - with a hard slap across the face. The day ends with a very steely Katie giving a serious warning to Robert that he will soon be very sorry for what they have done, though his efforts have clearly had an effect on Aaron. Meanwhile, Marlon and Laurel are pleased that April seems happier, until she finds the present Donna left for her. Later, when Ross arrives with a gift for April, her mood perks up and she invites him to stay for Christmas dinner to Laurel's horror. Elsewhere, Belle is stunned as she has received a tablet computer from Zak and Lisa, but she is soon left feeling guilty as Dom has also sent her a gift. She is soon driven to damage her tablet and Lisa and Zak are understandably shocked. Later, Belle seeks out Lachlan at Home Farm and urgently asks if they can take the legal high together, but suddenly Chrissie gets home and almost catches them. Also, Cain arrives at the Dingles', explaining that his head is pounding from the non-stop arguing between Charity and Moira and he just wants five minutes alone. However, he fails to make it to the wedding - leaving Moira unhappy about being alone at the ceremony. Finally, Ali gets upset when Jai tells her that Rachel has sent Archie a Christmas present. Later, Jai shocks Megan by proposing to her. Cast Regular cast *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) Guest cast *Fake Santa - Mike Dalton *'Archie' - Aadam Wahab Shahzad (uncredited) Notes *This hour-long episode made up of two separate episodes edited into one was broadcast at the usual time of 7pm. Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Christmas episodes